Whiskey Lullaby
by THE Steel Armored Dragon
Summary: Cynder leaves Spyro, and he goes into a spiral of depression and alcoholism. Songfic of "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Allison Kraus.


Whiskey Lullaby

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I can't go on loving you. It's over…"

As Cynder spoke these words, the purple dragon felt his heart drop so low it figuratively buried itself far underground. Spyro watched as his love walked away slowly, hanging her head down low.

He was left speechless. _'Where did I go wrong?' _he thought. _'I treated her perfectly, like a queen. What did I do? She always seemed happy. I gave her space when she needed it. What happened?'_

"Cynder!" he called out over the newly falling rain. "Cynder, wait!" The ebony dragoness just continued on her way, like he had never said anything. Tears rolled down both of their faces and got washed away by the dark rain.

'_I'm sorry,'_ Cynder thought. She walked into the rain, never to hear from Spyro or anyone else at the Temple for at least a year…

When Spyro returned to the Temple, he searched for the liquor cabinet. When he found it, he hit the drinks hard. For weeks, Spyro drank and drank, all the while his temperament worsening, the memories of Cynder becoming clearer, and the rest of his family worrying and watching, helpless and hopeless.

This went on for close to a year, all the while Spyro muttering her name. It seemed to be the only thing he could think of, the only thing he could say, "Cynder, Cynder, I love you, Cynder. Come back!" He would often wake up screaming her name so loud everyone in the Temple also awoke.

One day, Spyro hit the whiskey harder than ever. He stumbled around his room, clumsily writing a quick, small note. Then, one final draft of the liquor, and Cynder faded from his memory at last, followed shortly by everything else. Spyro fell to his knees and a tear fell to the floor. His eyesight started to fade then. Then his heartbeat also ended…

The Guardians didn't notice Spyro's death until around lunchtime. When they found him in his room, face down on his bed, still clutching the note he had written. Ignitus was hit the hardest with the death of the purple dragon. He sent a letter out to every corner looking for Cynder, every one saying that she had killed him, and that she must come back for the funeral.

Spyro was buried under a great willow tree on the Temple grounds.

Cynder was given the note.

It read, "Deer Sinder, I will alwaiz luv u. I wil nevr forget u. Il luv u til I dy."

As the Guardians laid the savior dragon into the ground, the Temple choir sang a slow, sad lullaby.

A tear from Cynder's eye fell onto his casket before the dirt was carefully and skillfully dumped onto it. _'I didn't want this to happen…'_

_She put him out,  
Like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette.  
She broke his heart,  
He spent his whole life tryin' to forget.  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time,  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,  
Until the night…  
__He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger,  
And finally drank away her memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
We found him with his face down in the pillow,  
With a note that said "I'll love her till I die."  
And when we buried him beneath the willow,  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby…_  
_Lalala Lala Lala. Lalala Lala Lala.  
Lalala Lala Lala. Lalala Lala Lala._

The next few days after the burial, Cynder chose to stay in Spyro's old room. She always carried the note with her everywhere, her eyes always bloodshot from crying. She, too, hit the liquor hard. She always sobered up before she left the room, taking a few mints as she went, so nobody knew she was drinking, especially since it was to forget Spyro. Everwhere she went, fingers poined and she was called things like murderer, heartbreaker, killer, unholy, and evil-hearted she-witch.

Two full years went on like this, until finally, she met the same fate as the purple dragon.

When Ignitus found her lifeless body, he noticed she held a photograph of her and Spyro in the Temple battleground, smiling, wings around each other, eyes sparkling.

She was buried beside Spyro uner the willow tree.

And the choir sang a sad, slow lullaby…

"Now, they can be together, forever," Ignitus said when the dirt was placed and packed on her casket.

Placed on their headstones were the note Spyro wrote and the picture Cynder held…

_The rumors flew,  
But nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years,  
She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time,  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,  
Until the night…  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger,  
And finally drank away his memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.  
We found her with her face down in the pillow,  
Clinging to his picture for dear life.  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow,  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby…_

Lalala Lala Lala. Lalala Lala Lala…

_Lalala Lala Lala. Lalala Lala Lala…_

_Lalala Lala Lala. Lalala Lala Lala…_

_Lalala Lala Lala. Lalala Lala Lala…_


End file.
